


The Little Defender

by Aella_Antiope



Series: Mondlicht [8]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Assassination, Best Friends, Drama, Gen, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex would always remember the first time that someone tried to kill Papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Defender

Alex remembered well the first time someone tried to assassinate Papa.

It was probably the sound of the fight that woke him up. Whatever it was, still rubbing his sleepy eyes he walked to the study. Papa was standing there, just as Daddy, still in a nightgown cut down a man in black in front of him with his sword. The body fall with a sickening thud, and Daddy’s sword was very, very red. Splotches of it were spilling on the carpet and onto Daddy’s hand. Daddy’s hand was red.

“Daddy?” He had said, eyes glued to that bright red hand.

He didn’t get to see much after that. Papa and Daddy exchanged loud words, Daddy sounded angry. Papa grabbed him and pulled him out of the room, away from the sight of a bright red hand.

Alex supposed he was shaking as Papa picked him up (normally he’d protest, he was far too big to be picked up now), a hand was in his hair as soldiers rushed past them, among them Uncle Conrad. 

“What was...what was that, Papa?” His voice was trembling as Papa took him into his parent’s room and sat them on the bed.

Papa kissed him on the top of his head, and he rested his cheek against the black fabric of Papa’s jacket. 

“A bad man tried to hurt me, but Daddy stopped him,” Papa told him calmly. 

“Did Daddy kill him?” He looked up at Papa and for the first time he noticed the rip in Papa’s collar he touched it timidly, suddenly feeling afraid. Before he’d felt frozen, like he was in ice. As if Papa knew, he was wrapped in a warm and tight hug. 

“Yes. That man won’t harm anyone ever again.”

 _“Good,_ ” Alex thought and hugged Papa tighter. The thought of anything happening to Papa scared him. He couldn’t bear to think of it.

But why did anyone want to hurt Papa? He helped so many people. 

Before he could ask the door opened and Daddy came in. His curly hair was wet, he had the warm smell of bath oil and he was in the robe that he wore over his nightgown before bed. In his hand was the sword, clean and gleaming silver, he placed it on the bedside carefully. His hand was clean. No more red.

“Has everything been taken care of?” Papa asked Daddy.

“Yes, the room has been....cleared. Brother and Conrad have secured the floor. There will be a meeting in the morning to discuss things further.” Daddy leaned over and kissed Papa and then put his arms around both of them.

Everything was so scary.

“Were you scared of that man, Daddy?” He asked.

Daddy squeezed his hand. “I was very scared. You should always be a bit afraid when facing an enemy who holds a sword. But I’m a soldier and I’m trained to protect you, Papa and the King.”

He looked up at Papa, who seemed sad, and the rip in his collar. He thought of Renji, who was afraid of the dark, and the man who tried to take him. “I want to be a soldier too, so I can protect you and my friends.”

Papa gave him a tight smile, and held him again, this time tightly. “I know you will be good at anything you try, Alexander.”

That night he was allowed to sleep in the bed with Papa and Daddy. He fell asleep while Papa and Daddy spoke quietly, between his parents, his face against Papa’s chest and Daddy with an arm around him from behind.

~***~

“Were you scared?” Renji asked, pausing from eating an apple, and pulling back a black strand of hair from his face. Renji had declared he’d grow his hair long only a few weeks ago, but it wasn’t long enough to put it in a tail like Uncle Gwendal and was ‘bloody annoying’.

“A little bit. But I was more scared that someone tried to hurt Papa.”

Renji nodded and then casually threw the apple core out and over into the moat below. They were sitting on one of the thick battlements on the balcony of the north tower. They were only allowed there because Renji had solemnly sworn to Papa and his own mother they wouldn’t to do anything reckless on the battlements. Though Alex had a feeling that the kohi who was lazily flying above every time they did come here had more to do with Papa letting them here, and also the that Yozak had been assigned to follow Renji when he went outside for weeks now, and was only a few metres away, keeping an eye on them. Alex would try to get him to play a game with them later, he could be fun when he wasn’t scolding him. 

“Did Uncle Wolfram put him in the dungeons?” Renji asked?

“No, Daddy killed him.” Alex demonstrated with his arm. “Ran him through with his sword. He won’t be hurting anyone again.” He repeated Daddy’s words.

Renji dark eyes widened. “But shouldn’t he had gotten a fair trial?”

“What for?” Alex said with a snort. “Besides, he was trying to kill Papa. Daddy had no choice.”

Renji head fell forward, his black hair covering his face like a dark shadow and he said quietly. “My Daddy put that man into the dungeon.”

In this case, ‘That man,’ was the filthy scoundrel that had tried to kidnap Renji. Renji hadn’t spoken much about it. Alex was woken up by the shouts outside his window and then Papa coming in to check on him. Later on Papa and Daddy had told him that a man had tried to take Renji away so he could force the King to stop chasing after rebels. But the king had stopped him. It had been very cowardly.

“I’m scared, sometime,” Renji said. “I’m scared that the man will escape and come get me again, and my Dad won’t be there to save me. He was hiding in the balcony for ages before he came for me, because it was dark nobody could see him.” 

Renji’s hand was shaking an Alex grabbed it with his. Renji was afraid of the dark, even before the man had come to take him.

“I’ll sleep over more,” Alex said and put his other hand and a small ball of fire popped up. He grinned at Renji who looked impressed. He was quite proud of himself, he was able to make it appear in one go, it was only just recently he was able to call for this element. He knew Daddy was very proud it was fire which showed that he had strong Bielefeld blood. Papa had said that it might be later that Renji could call his element, maybe years even though Renji was older than him.

“I don’t think that scoundrel can escape. Your Daddy won’t let him, and my Daddy, Uncle Gwendal and Uncle Conrad would stop him. But if he does comes, and if he tries to take you, I’ll set him on fire.”

It wasn’t very honourable to do that. Daddy had said that a true mazoku only used elements against people as a very last choice. But it was the only thing Alex had, until he was old enough to have a sword. And if the scoundrel did come, Alex would kill him, him and anyone else that tried to hurt Renji. 

Renji nodded his hand still trembling. They sat like that, holding hands, on the battlement walls and watched the city below.


End file.
